The present invention is directed to a process for decreasing the discoloration of vegetables.
British patent No. 936,194 discloses a process for treating a liquid-containing food product, particularly spinach. The process includes steps for blanching the product by heating, pulping the product by mechanical, and introducing the liquefied product into an enclosed vessel. A sub-atmospheric pressure is maintained within the enclosed vessel such that the gas contained in the liquefied product is removed. Thereafter, the liquefied product is treated to deep freeze conditions. This process is problematical because when the food product is thawed, the food product has a poor taste quality and does not posses a fresh look which is of importance to consumers. The problem arises because when the product is treated to mechanical pulping or freezing/thawing an enzymatic browning occurs creating polyphenols, polyphenol oxidases, and oxygen. Thus, heat treatment, i e., blanching, is carried out to inactivate the enzymes, but such treatment alters the color and texture of the liquefied product.
As discussed above, food products that undergo either mechanical stress, thermal stress, or both lose there natural appearance and texture. Further development into efficient and cost effective processes that improve or maintain a food product's appearance and texture after processing are still needed. Consumers increased demand for food products with a fresh appearance and texture has created a need for better food processes.